


[Z] Say When (german translation)

by Zeronay



Series: Say When Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Natasha Knows Everything, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Palladium Poisoning, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, Steve Feels, Steve Is Also Done With Tony's Bullshit, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Is Dying After All, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Undercover Missions
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeronay/pseuds/Zeronay
Summary: Eine alternative Version zu Iron Man 2.Was wäre passiert wenn Steve früher aufgetaut worden wäre? Was wäre wenn anstelle von Natasha, Steve Tony zugewiesen wurde?  Um ihm zu helfen, während das Genie langsam an einer Palladiumvergiftung stirbt?Was, wenn er seine Identität nie aufgedeckt hätte, bis zu dem Moment als die Avengers das erste mal zusammen gekommen sind und ein Team bildeten?(Genehmigte Übersetzung seit 2015)





	1. First Sights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761325) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> Hallo Guys!  
> Diese Übersetzung existiert auf meinem Laptop jetzt schon seit 4 Jahren.  
> Ich habe seit 2015 schon die Erlaubnis die FF zu übersetzen.  
> Ich habe bereits auf FanFiktion.de 3 Kapitel hochgeladen zwischen 2016 und 17 aber seit 2017 halt die FF nicht mehr angerührt.  
> Mein Englisch und mein Schreiben hat sich in den letzten Jahre noch einmal um einiges gebessert, deshalb werde ich im Laufe des Uploadens der anderen Kapitel, die ersten drei Kapitel auch noch überarbeiten. Also seht bitte von jeglichen Grammatikalischen, Ausdrücken etc. weg.
> 
>  
> 
> Das Erste Kapitel entstand: 06 Juni 2016

 

 

 

 

### Kapitel1:

### First Sights

### 

 

_I see you there, don't know where you come from_

_Unaware the stare from someone_

_Don't appear to care that I saw ya. And I want you_

_What's your name_

_Cuz' I have to know it_

_You let me in and begin to show it_

_We're terrified 'cuz we're heading straight for it, might get it._

 

_You're in the song playing on the background_

_All alone but you're turning up now_

_And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you_

_Turn around and you're walking toward me_

_I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly_

_Say the word and I will be your man_

 

_Say when_

 

 

 

****Steve** **

  
  


Alles in allem war es nur passend, dass das erste Mal, als Steve Tony Stark in Fleisch und Blut sah, dieser scheinbar aus dem Nichts in seinem Ironman Anzug, durch die Decke stürzte. Um ihm explodierten riesiege Feuerwerke als wäre der 4. Juli und Weihnachten an einem Tag. Steve hatte noch nie etwas so extravagant und großes gesehen.

Das erste Mal, als er etwas über Stark gehört hatte, gut... das war vor mehr als einem halben Jahr. Seitdem hatte er methodisch alles gelernt, was er über den Mann wissen müsste, und er konnte mit hoher Sicherheit behaupten, dass Steve ein minderwertiger Experte von Tony Stark war.

Er hatte ein Dutzend psychologische Gutachten von SHIELD über die Arroganz, die narzisstischen Tendenzen und die guten und einsamen Seiten seines Lebensstiles - welche allerdings in letzter Zeit abschwächten – gelesen und studiert. Dies definiert wohl so ziemlich das meiste Starks erwachsenen Lebens. Er wurde über und vor Starks selbstzerstörerischen Verhalten und Impulsivität informiert und gewarnt. Durch sein Verhalten hätte er beinahe sich und seine persönlicher Assistent - oder vielleicht Freundin? Steve war sich darüber noch nicht ganz im klaren – getötet.

  
  


Die kleinen Dinge, die er sich wie Vokabeln gemerkte hatte: Die Art, wie Stark seinen Kaffee trank (stark, schwarz und heiß), sein Lieblingsessen, die in der Regel entweder ausgefallenen und exotischen gourmet Essen, so lange er nicht selbst kochen brauchte. Oder fettiges Fast Food - solange es nicht zu lange dauerte. Um es zu bekommen war ihm alles recht. Er konnte leicht Starks Lieblings-Autos aufzählen (meist Audi oder Oldtimer), seine Lieblingslabels (und wusste, dass er heimlich alte ratty Tank-Tops und Jeans bevorzugte), sein lieblings Wasser, Urlaubs Reiseziele, Filme und Bands, und noch viel mehr. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Verwendung von Steves fotografischen Gedächtnis, aber praktisch.

Und dann, dann war da noch die Liste namens  _Charakterfehler._   _Sie_ war  _sehr_ _l_ ang und enthielt Dinge wie „bleibt für mehr als 30 Stunden in seiner Werkstatt“, „trinkt Kaffee, als ob es Wasser ist“ und „will Aufgaben nicht abgeben“.  
Das letzte wurde sogar als eine zerstörerische Verhaltensstörung betitelt, und wie bei allen anderen seltsamen kleinen Fakten über Tony Stark, gab es nichts mehr zu tun für Steve als sich zu fragen, wie dieser Mann es geschafft hatte, all die Jahre zu überleben.

  
  


Gewiss, es gab auch gute Dinge über Stark zu wissen, auch wenn es ein wenig dauerte eben jene zu finde – für Steves Teil. Was ihm ganz offensichtlich beeindruckte waren Starks Erfindungen... von seinem Helfer DUM-E welchen er, als Stark 17 Jahre alt war, zu der Arc-Reaktor-Technologie und den Iron Man-Anzug umbaute. Es war eine lange, schlaflose Nacht gewesen, als Steve von SHIELD die Dateien zu Afghanistan bekam. Während er sich sicher war, dass die Version, die er in den Händen hielt, wohl nicht ganz zuverlässig sei... es war nichts als eine beeindruckende Geschichte.  
Die Art, wie ein einzelner Mann - und lasst uns ehrlich sein, Stark war ein reiches, verwöhntes Kind, welches wahrscheinlich nie um etwas in seinem Leben kämpfen musste - wie ein Mann der entführt und gefoltert wurde sich _immer noch_ weigerte, den einfachen Weg zu nehmen. Wie er sich selber rettete, wie er sich weigerte, gegen seinen Willen benutzt zu werden. Es wurde... naja... es galt für fast jede andere schlechte Sache, die in Starks Datei geschrieben wurde.

  
  


Fast.

  
  


Steve sah, wie sich die Mädels in den winzigen Iron Man Kostümen verführerisch um Stark drehten und ihre Hüften von links nach rechts schwangen. Wie der Mann selbst, jetzt in einem gepflegten Smoking gekleidet, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend, eindeutig die Aussicht genießt. Wie die Menge seinen Namen jubelt und man so etwas wie; „Heirate mich _, Tony“_ , „Schlaf mit mi _r_ Tony“, „I _ch liebe dich, Tony“ hörte._

_Steve hatte bereits seinen gerechten Anteil an bizarren Erfahrungen in dieser neuen Welt gemacht, und alles, was die meisten von SHIELDs Agenten über ihn dachten; dass er sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern ließ. Dennoch, gab es Zeiten wie jetzt, als er beinahe sprachlos war._

_"Bitte, es geht nicht um mich", kündigte er an und grinste schief, und dies war natürlich keine Ironie._

_Neben ihm rollte Natasha mit ihren Augen, doch es war fast ein echtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu erkennen. Sie fühlte wohl Steves prüfenden Blick auf ihr ruhen, zuckte mit den Achseln und steckte sich eine verwirrte Haarsträhne zurück hinter ihr Ohr.  
Es war immer noch ein wenig seltsam, sie mit einer Platinblonden Perücke zu sehen. Obwohl es bei weitem nicht das Merkwürdigste war das sie trug wenn man sie schon einmal auf einer Mission gesehen hatte. Nicht, dass dies eine Mission war. Dies war seine letzte Bemerkung._

_„Lassen Sie sich nicht von ihm täuschen“, schrie Nathascha zu Steve 'rüber. Durch die aktuelle Lautstärke des Jubels und pfeifen um sie herum, hörte sich dies eher nach flüstern an. „Er gibt ihnen nur, was sie von ihm erwarten. Er wurde dazu erzogen, solch übertriebene Reden zu halten.“_

_„Ja, ich weiß“, sagte Steve, und nach einem zweiten Gedanken fügte er hinzu: "Wussten sie, dass ich so auf Howard traf? Er präsentierte das erste fliegende Auto im Jahr 1943. Es wurde zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht Stark Expo genannt. Aber alles in allem, ist es gar nicht so anders.“_ _Abgesehen von Starks auffälligen eintreten und der schönen Art und Weise wie der Iron-Man-Anzug sich langsam um ihn herum ablöste, war sich Steve sicher genug, das er so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte._

„Was habe ich dir über Howard Stark gesagt?“, fragte Natascha.

Steve seufzte. Es war eine von vielen Regeln, welche in dem Benimmhandbuch Rund um Tony Stark standen. „Erwähnen sie ihn nicht, wenn sie die Mission noch beenden wollen“, zitierte er. Er hatte es immer noch nicht verstanden. Nicht wirklich. Offensichtlich hatte sich Howard in den Jahren, welche Steve im Atlantik eingefroren war verändert. Denn Steve _akzeptierte_ , dass er nicht der beste Vater für Tony war. Doch tief im inneren war Howard sicherlich ein guter Kerl. Er konnte sich nicht so drastisch verändert haben.

"Es ist einfacher, sich an einige Regeln zu halten", erwiderte Natasha, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Sonst wirst du immer wieder ihre Worte und Taten in Frage stellen und sie werden dann nicht menschlicher. Stark ist vielleicht nicht die aufmerksamste Person, aber er ist sicher nicht dumm. Wenn er denkt, dass du ihn anlügst, wenn auch nur für einen Moment... er wird dir niemals wieder etwas verraten.“

"Ich weiss, Natasha", sagte Steve, und er wollte eigentlich nicht so defensiv klingen, aber er hatte das alles schon einmal gehört. Er war _bereit_  dafür. Er hatte sich für diese spezifische Mission fast seit dem Tag, als er wieder unter den lebendingen gekommen war, geschult.

_Anthony Edward Stark, wie seltsam das auch klang, war das einzige Stabile in Steves Leben. An diesem Punkt war sich Steve sehr sicher, dass er mehr über ihn wusste als jedes andere Mitglied von SHIELD._

Natasha seufzte. „Ich ...", unterbrach sie sich selbst und biss sich auf ihre Lippe in kontemplativster Weise, welche bedeutete wie wichtig sie ihren Standpunkt deutlich machen möchte. „Ich sorge mich um dich.“ sagte sie schließlich, und die Wärme in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn ein wenig lächeln. „Wir werden nicht in der Lage sein, viel Kontakt zu haben. Stark ist ... Er kann vieles Steve. Und ich meine damit nicht nur seine offizielle Person die jeder aus den Medien kennt.“ Sie zeigte auf die Bühne, wo Stark sich ein letztes mal verbeugte und den Applaus für einen Moment genießt, bevor er die Bühne wie in einem ehemaligen Auftritt von Howard Stark, verließ. Als der Mann einen letzten Blick auf die Menschenmenge warf, erkannte Steve ein Funkeln in seine braunen Augen. Für eine Sekunde schien es fast, als würde er sich verabschieden wollen. Und dann war er weg.

 

 

"Tief unten, ist er nur ein unsicherer Junge. Er bekam nie genug ehrliche Liebe in seinem Leben, und er versucht dies, hinter all seinem Macho gehabe zu verstecken. Er wird alles tun, um alles aus dir heraus zu bekommen ohne dabei nur ein Wort über sich offen gelegt zu haben. Und das ist genau das, was du auch tun musst Steve. Es wird nicht einfach sein, und das ist das erste Mal, dass du einen undercover- "

"Nat" unterbrach Steve sie freundlich. „Ich schätze deine Gedanken, aber glaub mir, ich schaff das.“ Er legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern. „Ich habe von der Besten gelernt, oder nicht?“

 

Und wirklich, wie schwer kann es sein Tony Starks Geheimnisse zu enthüllen? Sicher, es könnte nicht schwieriger werden, einen egozentrischen Mann wie Stark über sich selbst reden zu lassen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde die Haupthalle von Stark Expo noch voller. Die leere Bühne trug nichts dazu bei diesen Ort als einen der entspanntesten und gleichzeitig meist strapazierensten Orte auf der Erde zu sehen.

„Ich habe die Datei.“ Natascha, welche sich langsam ihren Weg durch die Massen kämpfte. „Falls Sie irgendwelche letzten Fragen haben.“

"Ich habe die Datei tausend mal gelesen. Er ist nicht oberflächlich, das weiß ich. An diesem Punkt, denke ich ihn ziemlich gut eingeschätzt zu haben. Hören sie auf sich Sorgen um mich zu machen. Ich weiss Stark zu handhaben.“

„Ich spreche nicht über Starks Datei.“, Sagte sie und drückte ein paar Knöpfe an ihrem Telefon, welches eine Sekunde später ein Singalton von sich gab. Er öffnete seine Jacke und fischte es aus seiner Innentasche. Er blickte auf den Bildschirm.

„Scott Rowan?“ Fragte er ungläubig und starrte auf die Datei, die sich automatisch auf seinem Telefon geöffnet hatte. Es war ein Bild von ihm und Steve, nur konnte jener sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, es je gemacht zu haben. Wahrscheinlich ein gefälschtes. Heutezutage gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr das genau zu sagen dachte Steve.

„In deinem Apartment befindet sich bereits eine ausgedruckte Kopie zusammen mit deiner neuen ID, Sozialversicherungsnummer sowie ein paar andere Versicherungen, deine Vergangenheit, Bankverbindungen, Bargeld und ein paar Familienfotos. Ich hab alles doppelt überprüft; du bist sicher.“ „Ein Alibi? Warum weiß ich davon nichts?“ Natasha schaute ihn mit einem Lächeln an. „Weil ich wusste das es dich stört und daher beschloss ich es aufzuschieben bis der passende Zeitpunkt kommt. Doch da Stark Miss Potts zur neuen CEO Chefin ernannt hat, ist es für jegliche Änderungen zu spät.“ „Das...“ Steve runzelte seine Stirn. „...Hinterhältig.“ „Danke.“ sagte sie ernst. Es machte ihm mehr Umstände als es sollte. „Ich dachte, ich erledige das selber. Er kennt mich nicht. [style type="italic"] _Niemand_ [/style]kennt mich. Ich hab ein unbeschriebenes Blatt“ „War das nicht das Ausschlagegebende, dass ich dafür gesorgt habe?“ „Es ist nämlich so, dass Starks KI nicht möglich sein wird, deine Identität heraus zu finden.“ „JARVIS.“ erinnerte sich Steve und nickte Natasha zu.

Es gab da etwas vorauf er sich sehr freute: Die erste und einzig existierende künstliche Intelligenz zu treffen. Fury gab - auch nur widerwillig – zu, dass es bis zu diesem [style type="italic"] _nichts_ [/style]gebe was Starks Schöpfung auch nur ansatzweise ähnelte. „Ja, JARVIS, wir müssen noch etwas wegen seiner Gesichtserkennung unternehmen. Coulson hat mir erzählt, dass die Wissenschaftler von S.H.I.E.L.D einen Störsender erfunden haben. Er soll diese Nacht installiert werden.“ „Das ist riskant“, sagte Steve. Es war immer noch _Stark_ über den sie sprachen. Und obwohl Stark in vielen Bereichen unvorsichtig handelte, gehörte dieser Bereich seines Systems definitiv nicht dazu. „Das ist es.“ grinste Natasha. „Und wiederrum nicht. Coulson hat die besten Ideen wie du sehen kannst.“ Steve schloss einen Moment seine Augen und ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie den Ausgang. Sobal sie aus der Halle waren, zog sich Natascha ihre Platinblonde Perücke vom Kopf und stopfte sie in eine kleine rosa Handtasche, welche sie den Abend über dabei hatte.

„Also warum identische Initialen?“ fragte er schließlich. Es schien ihm seltsam, dass es ein Zufall war. Natascha schnaubte und fuhr sich mit ihren Finger durch ihre roten Locken. „Es ist eine Art Tradition, so etwas wie ein privater Witz bei S.H.I.E.L.D. . Coulsan begann es, als er zu einer Underover-Mission in Rumänien unterwegs war und sich _Phil Collins_ nannte. Wir dachten es ist praktisch einen klanglich ähnlichen Namen zu haben. Man kann schneller reagieren.“ „Jedoch behielt er seinen Vornamen. Also warum kann ich nicht Steve heißen?“ „Weil“, begann Natascha während sie die Autoschlüssel in ihrer Hand auf und ab warf und Steve über das Dach des Autos ansah. „Glaub mir: Es ist einfacher für dich. Es hilft eine gewisse Distanz zu wahren. Du gewöhnst dich daran. Vertrau mir, ich war dort.“ „Du warst auf einer Mission Natascha?“ Ihr blick wurde ein wenig distanzierter. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern in einer sehr verstörenden Weise. Bei Natascha war es schwer zu sagen, ob die Geste ernst gemeint war oder nicht. „Einmal“, antwortet sie, nachdem sie wie Steve im Auto platz genommen hatte und den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss steckte. „Und?“ Ein Anflug eines Lächelns zierte ihre tierfoten Lippen, während Steve den Wagen in Richtung Autobahn steurte. „Ich verliebte mich, ließ meine Deckung fallen, veriet meinen Arbeitgeber und überwandt mich.., vielleicht ein oder zwei Regime zu stürzen während ich schonmal dabei war.“ Es hatte ihn über ein halbes Jahr gebraucht um herauszufinden wann Natascha ernst war und wann sie nur mit ihm spielte. Natürlich erkannte er nur das sie log, wenn sie es ihm auch erlaubte. Und jetzt hatte sie klar und _absichtlich_  übertrieben. Ihre Lippen zuckten leicht, was bedeutet, dass sie versuchte nicht los zu lachen. „Sehr witzig“, sagte er und lächelte liebevoll. Sie stieß in an seiner Schulter an. „Ja es ist wahr, auch wenn es ein bisschen später war, als ich auf eine Mission mit dem Namen Natasha Ramón unterwegs war. Auch andere die mit ihrem richtigen Namen Undercover-Missionen bestritten scheiterten. Und sie scheiterten schnell, Steve. Die 'halte Distanz' Regel ist eine deiner Handbuchregeln die du besser nicht ignoerieren solltest.“ Es juckte ihn sie über die andere Mission auszufragen, doch er wusste genauso gut wie sie selber, dass sie nur von sich aus persöhnliche Informationen preisgab. „Ich...“ sagte er stattdessen und runzelte versucht traurig seine Augenbrauen. Er hatte schon vor ein paar Monaten gelernt, wie ein geschundener Hunde Welpe zu schauen. Menschen schienen ihm immer bereit zu glauben, dass er traurig, allein und verbittert zu sein schien. Nicht das er sich manchmal nicht so fühlt, doch er war zu beschäftigt um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. „So aufzuwachen und seinen eigenen Namen für lange Zeit nicht zu hören, lässt mich fremd in meinem eigenen Körper fühlen. „ _Блядь_ _“_ Natascha rollte mit ihren Augen und warf sich ihre roten Haare über ihre Schulter. „Gut ich werde einen Namen für dich besorgen, aber komm nachher nicht weinend bei mir an wenn er dir nicht passt.“ Steve nickte und versuchte seine Freude darüber zu verstecken. „Allerdings ist es immer noch Rowan.“ Steve kicherte. „Damit kann ich leben.“ Für einen Moment war nur noch das sanfte Brummen des High-End-Motors und der Wind, welcher außerhalb des Autos wehte zu vernehmen, bis Natascha Steve fragte, „Du weißt, dass du mich nicht täuschen kannst oder?“ Steve lachte darüber nur. Das er ausgerechnet sie am meisten vermissen würde. „Natürlich nicht.“ „Ich hatte eine zweite Datei bereit... die ganze Zeit. Sie sind zu durchschaubar Rogers.“ Steve schnaubte, mehr amüsiert als beleidigent. Doch dann nahm Natascha seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie ein wenig. „Es wird allerdings für Stark gut genug sein. Ich hab dich gut trainiert.“ Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ein kleines stolzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Seine Augen flackerten im Rückspiegel. Die Lichter der Stadt, die so hell wie Starks Arc-Reactor strahlten, wurden immer kleiner. „Das hast du“, flüsterte er leise - sich fragend wie die nächsten Wochen in seinem Leben sein würden.

 


	2. Rough and Tumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel entstand am: 19 Juni 2016

 

**Tony**

 

 

Es ärgerten ihn alles.

Die Welt war ein kalter, trostloser Ort geworden und das nahm er ihr übel. Auch nach JARVIS tödlicher Diagnose, welche für ihn das Leben wertvoller machte, ärgerte er sich. Auch wenn ihm CEO nicht mehr gehörte, so gab es dennoch jeden Tag Sitzungen und jede Nacht Partys. Jeden einzelnen Teil davon nahm er ihr übel. Er fühlte wie er in eine nie endende Langeweile abdriftet, sich an jeden gescheiterten Probelauf erinnerte und warum ihn selbst das den Teufel hervorkochen ließ. Zum Glück wusste Pepper mit seiner übermäßgen Exzentrizität umzugehen, sodass selbst wenn sie ihm anbot von Zeit zu Zeit mit ihr zu sprechen, ihn niemals zwingen würde. Ein Groll wie dieser hatte lange auf Tony gelegen. Auf den ersten Blick gab es nichts - abgesehen von dem Seitenblick welchen Pepper ihm zuwarf, dem verlorenen Ausdruck auf seinen grübchenhaften, lächelnden Gesicht und die nicht-ganz-so-direkten Fragen von Rhodey. Tony hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sein Geist damit beschäftigt war, nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Selbst seine Träume waren nun voll von Zahlen und Gleichungen die nie im Leben funktioniert hätten. Wenn er nicht gerade von schwarzen Strängen, die ihn erwürgten träumte, war es das Gefühl unter Wasser gedrückt zu werden. Er sah sich zurück versetzt in die Höhle, wo er an der Folter gestorben wäre. Egal was er träumte, jedes mal wenn er aufwachte starb er ein weiteres mal und erinnerte sich wie einfach die Dinge waren – vor Ironman, bevor er ein Superheld wurde – und er ärgerte sich darüber. Worüber er sich am meisten aufregte war, dass er alleine war mit seinem Zorn. Gedult war sicherlich nie seine Tugend. Seine Konzentration auf niedere Aufgaben verloren an Bedeutung in den vergangenen Wochen. Er erinnerte sich wie er noch vor ein paar Wochen aufwachte. Er musste schließlich zugeben, dass er sich anders fühlte – nicht seine Schmerzen in der Brust – mehr ein starker Schmerz überall an seinem Körper. Die Zeit verging, aber der Ärger wuchs stetig. Boxen mit Happy war eins der effektivsten Dinge sich zu entspannen. Abgesehen von den deutlichen Dingen, doch er versuchte - was ihm nicht gelang - weniger zu trinken. Sein Sexualleben war eine ganz andere Sache. Er versuchte momentan nicht einmal daran zu _denken_. Sein Gewissen drang sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund und die Zeit brachte wenig mit um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass er sterben würde. Es gab nichts was er mehr tun wollte. Also war es Boxen. Es half ihm runter zu kommen und es war in der Regel nur zum Spaß ein kleines freundliches Geplänkel. Es war immer eine einfache Möglichkeit um für ein oder zwei Stunden einfach mit dem _denken_ auf zu hören. Doch es war wieder einer dieser Tage, wo er nicht mehr aus dem Grübeln raus kam. Er dachte immer wieder darüber nach, wie er sich distanzieren könnte, wie er die Leute die ihm am nächsten standen den Schein waren könnte. Wie er, wenn er die Personen wirklich liebte, sicherstelle, dass sie nicht vollständig daran zebrechen würden wenn er den Löffel abgab. Sparring blieb eines der wenigen Sachen in denen Tony sich die Zeit erlaubte gut zu _sich_ selbst zu sein. Wenn er nicht ständig an tödliche schwarze Linien dachte, die sich um sein Herz zogen oder sich Sachen durch den Kopf gehen ließ die mit seinem _Erbe_ und seiner Verantwortung zu tun hatten. Er konnte seinen Geist einfach nicht abschalten. Er wusste, dass er es schließlich akzeptieren musste. Am Ende war es seine eigene Schuld. Afghanistan war unumgänglich gewesen. Der Arc-Reaktor, alles schien verdient zu sein – irgendwie. Dies vertrat er am meisten. Er musste ein Held sein. Und wie hätte gerade er das ausschlagen können. Er behauptete immer ein Genie zu sein, so viele Jahre lang. Und jetzt? Jetzt war er wieder genau der kleine naive Junge welchen Obadiah ihn genommen hatte. Er wurde zu einem Schatten seiner selbst. Sein Temperament war leicht zu provozieren und jedes mal wenn er versuchte sich zu beruhigen verschlechterte es seine Laune nur noch mehr. Es spielte keine Rolle. Nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle. Die Leute die ihm was bedeuteten könnten es niemals verstehen. Was war da noch großartig zu erklären? Was könnte er sagen um dies zu erklären? Was gab es abgesehen von der Wahrheit? Denn die Wahrheit war keine Option. Dies war sein Päckchen und nicht das anderer. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er in der vergangenen halben Stunde nur mit Happy bewusst gesprochen hatte, abgesehen von den obligatorischen Jabs und Witzen die er zu den richtigen Zeitpunkten brachte. Er ignorierte absichtliche seine Spielregeln und schob Happy über seine unendliche Geduld hinaus, und auch wenn er es nicht wirklich zeigte, Tony wusste das er tierisch sauer war. Gut. Verärgert war immer noch besser als trauernd. Verärgert war besser als am Boden zerstört zu sein über etwas dummes; wie den Tod seines Chefs. Er duckte sich unter einen von Happys Schlägen hinweg und traf ihn direkt ins Gesicht. Happy taumelte zurück und starrte ihn an. „Was zum Teufel war das?“ schnappte er und zog sich seinen Sparringhelm vom Kopf. „Es heißt 'Mixed Martial Arts', ich denke es existiert seit … drei Wochen?“ antwortete Tony matt und versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken als er auf und ab hüpfte. Er war müde, seine Arme und Beine taten weh und er konnte sich nicht einmal _daran erinnern_ , wann er das letzte mal in der Lage war einen langen tiefen Atemzug genommen zu haben. „Es heißt schmutziges Boxen.“ sagte Happy wütend. „Und es ist nichts neues.“ Tony grinste frech und ging zurück in Position. „Das sagst du nur, weil du am verlieren bist“, sagte er und tippte Happy auf die Nase. „Ich scwöre bei Gott, Chef wenn du-“ stoppte er und sein Blick driftete von Tony weg. „Verdammt, was ist heute nur los? Zuerst war der verdammte Trainingsraum überflutet und _als nächstes_ wird er zum öffentlichen Platz...“ er verstummte und zog seine Handschuhe aus. Tony drehte sich um und fand sich mit einer eindrucksvollen Rückseite, die er je bei einem Mann gesehen hatte, konfrontiert. Das Licht war zwar etwas dunkel in der fernen Ecke der großen Boxinghalle, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran seinen Hals zu recken um besser sehen zu können. Es war eine seltene Gelgenheit, dass ein Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam, aber dieser... verdammt wenn dieser nicht ein nasser Traum werden würde. Die Schulter zum Taillen-Verhältnis war _krank_ und das weiße Trainingshemd welches er trug, war ein wenig feucht und machte es so leichter jeden Rückenmuskel zu erkennen, während sein Rücken bei jedem brutalen Treffer auf den Boxsacke zuckte. „Yo“, rief Tony bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Der Mann wurde nicht einmal langsamer. Erst als er seine Hiebe beendete drehte er sich seitlich um den Blick irritert in Tonys Richtung zu werfen. Er trat ein wenig vor während sich seine Brust sichtlich hebte und seinen Körper eine dünne rosa Schweißschicht zierte. Und verdammt, von vorne war er noch schöner als von hinten. Seine blonden Haare, auch wenn der Stil ein wenig veraltet war, fiele ihm in die Stirn und aus der Ferne konnte Tony trotzdem erkennen wie diese durchdringenden blauen Augen ihn genaustens studierten. „Lust auf ein kleines Match?“ schrie er, als Happy neben ihm damit begann seinen Kopf zu schütteln. „Boss sie wissen nicht einmal wer-“ er winkte Happy nur ab während er sich auf die Seile stütze und dem Blonden zu zwinkerte. „Wetten, dass ich dir mehr geben kann im Kampf als der Sack.“ Der Mann grunzte nur, seinen Blick langsam Tonys Form beurteilent. „Da wäre ich gar nicht so sicher.“ folgert er während er sich ein kleines weißes Handtuch auf sein Gesicht legte. Tony lachte, wobei Happy eine Flasche in seine Richtung schob. Er versuchte nicht sein Gesicht zu verziehen; denn er war schon fast daran gewöhnt. „Warum kommst du nicht her und wir finden es heraus?“ konterte er und helfe ihm Gott, wackelte er nicht wirklich mit seinen Augenbrauen? Er hatte sein Spiel verloren. Der Mann hielt Tonys Blick stand und für einen Moment dachte Tony er würde das Angebot tatsächlich annehmen, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Vielen Danke. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.“ _Ich bin mir nicht sicher_ ob es für _mich_  ein _nächstes Mal_ geben wird, dachte Tony. „Vielleicht habe ich beim nächsten mal aber schon eine vollbusige Blondine bei mir.“ sagte er, denn unanständige Sätze waren schon immer besser als sich einzugestehen am Boden zu sein. „Das ist ein Risiko mit dem ich leben muss“, kam die neutrale Antwort zurück während der Kerl sich einen der fünf Boxsäcke, welche vorher ordentlich am Boden lagen, nahm und sich auf seine Schulter hisste. Was war  _das_ überhaupt? „Sag mir wenigstens deinen Namen?“, rief er nachdem er seine Form wieder gefunden hatte. Für einen Moment war es leise und die breitschultige Silhouette verschwand schon in den Schatten. Dann rief die Stimme zurück. „Rowan.“ „Vor oder Nachname?“ brüllte Tony. „Du bist Tony Stark. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es herausfinden wirst.“

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Er hatte es nicht herausgefunden. Der Boxinclub in welchen Happy ihn geschleppt hatte, war zu alt. Hier gab es keine Kameras, keine Audioanlagen – die Hölle. Der Besitzer hatte noch nicht einmal Rowans vollständigen Namen überprüft als dieser eintrat. Er war kein Stammgast; in der Tat schien es sein erster Besuch gewesen zu sein. Schließlich waren es nicht seine Angelenheiten. Wenn er sich anstrengte konnte JARVIS ihn aufspüren, aber am Ende des Tages war Tony Mann genug um sagen zu können, dass der fremde Kerl keinerlei Intersse an Tony zeigte. Am besten liess er das Thema erstmal ruhen. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er aufhörte an den schönen Blonden zu denken, doch es gab auch noch andere Dinge worüber Tony sich sorgen konnte... wichtigere Sachen als ein schöner Rücken sowieso. Wie sterben. Es war lächerlich wie viel Zeit man mit dem Sterben verbringen konnte, wenn man es richtig machen wollte. Es gab noch so viel zu tun... und zu wenig Zeit um alles zu verwircklichen. „Tony.“ Als er aufblickte sah Pepper ihn von der anderen Seite der Limousine an, mit einem Hauch von absoluten nicht Verständnisses. Tony blinzelte und lächelte dannn entschuldigend. „Es tut mir leid. Mein Kopf ist irgendwo anders.“ „Das erstaunt mich nicht.“ Der Rachsucht überschwemmte Ton Peppers war nur gerechtferitgt; Das bedeutete nicht das er sich entspannte zurücklehnen konnte. „Was wolltes du mir sagen?“ fragte er angespannt. In der Regel wich Pepper zurück wenn Tony sie mit diesem Tonfall ansprach. Die letzten Runden zeigten ihm klar, dass er nie wusste warum er sich später wie ein A-Klasse Arschloch verhielt. Die ersten dutzend Fragen über seine Schwäche und die sprunghafte Stimmung, welche jegliche schwangere Frauen in den Schatten stellte, stürzten und brannen viel zu oft ab. Ab einen bestimmten Punkt hatte Pepper aufgehört Fragen zu stellen und Tony konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.Heute Abend wie es schien, probierte sie etwas anderes aus. „Wie wäre es mit irgendetwas, Tony? Irgendetwas ist doch ein guter Start.“ erwiederte sie ungeduldig. „Wo _bist_  du?“ „Hier,“ sagte er, richtete sich auf und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, welches hoffentlich echt aussah. Sie verdrehte die Augen, als ob sie deutlich sagen wollte, _Nein, sind sie nicht._  Aber sie ließ es sein. Gott segnete sie. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mit mir mitkommst, weißt du? Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit du mit auf diese Ereignissen gekommen bist.“ Tony lächelte. „Es ist ihr erstes als CEO. Ich würde es auf für nichts auf der Welt verpassen.“ Er war froh, dass er zugestimmt hatte zu seiner jährlichen Stark Industrie Gala zu kommen. Pepper hatte noch nie schöner ausgesehen. Das weiße Kleid bildete einen extremen Konstrast zu ihren kastanienbraunen welligem Haar. Sie strahlte heute eine gewisse Ruhe aus, die Tony vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Er konnte außerdem Stolz in ihren Augen erkennen: die gute Art wozu ihr Leben gedacht war ging es ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf. Er warf ihr einen bewunderteren Blick zu. Sie verdiente sie alle. „Sie machen mich verlegen Herr Stark,“ sagte sie und holte ihn aus seiner Starre zurück, doch ihre selbstbewusste Art verrateten ihre Worte. „Du siehst großartig aus“, sagte er zu ihr, überwältigt von dem Gefühl es ihr gesagt zu haben. Die Anbetung, dass er immer zu ihr hielt... seine Dankbarkeit, die plötzliche Anziehung. Er hatte so hart versucht die Sache nicht zwischen sie kommen zu lassen, denn es wäre einfach nicht fair ihr gegenüber gewesen. Denn es nicht versucht zu haben war... furchtbar - um es gelinde auszudrücken - weil er es sich zu einfach gemacht hatte. Es war wie atmen, dass ihre langjährige Freundschaft sich zu mehr entwickelte. Es machte einfach so viel Sinn bei ihr zu sein. Es schien vernünftig, irgendwie. Sie wusste besser als jeder andere wie chaotisch er war, und sie mochte ihn immer noch, nicht wahr? No. Er musste Herr seiner eigenen Lage sein. Er vesprach ihr, sie nicht mehr zu verletzen wie er es sonst immer tat. Er sagte ihr natürlich nicht wie stolz er auf diese fähige und wunderschöne Frau er war. Und wie schöner und kompetenter sie duch CEO geworden war – einfach unglaublich. „Danke“, sagte sie lächelnd. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Bist du dafür bereit?“ „Sollte ich nicht derjenige sein der dich fagt?“ „Ach komm schon, mach dich nicht selbst zum Narren. Ich war mehr kooperierter als du.“ Tony lachte. Als der Wagen vor dem Haupteingang hielt konnt er draußen bereits die tausenden Schatten der Taschenlampen erkennen. „Oh moment mal, ich vergaß zu erwähnen,“ sagte Pepper als Tony schon im begriff war die Türe der Limousine zu öffnen, „Ihre neue Assitentin wird da sein.“ Tony zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich werde wirklich keine neue Assitentin brauchen.“ „Ja genau. Wie willst du denn mehr als eine Woche überleben. Ich dachte wir hatten diese törichten Aussichten schon hinter uns.“ Er starrte sie schmollend an. „Ist sie mindestens so unveranwortlich wie meine letzte?“ Das brachte ihm ein schelmisches Grinsen zustande. „Eigentlich ist _er_  ein Ex-Militärs. Und unverantwotlich ist nicht gerade das passende so wie ich ihn beschreiben würde, nein. „Ex-was?“ Tonys Augen weiteten sich und stoppte nun wiederrum Pepper vom Öffnen der Tür. „Du machst Witze, oder? Bitte sag mir das du mich verarscht. Pepper Liebling, Honey, Licht meines Lebens – das ist ein Prank-deinen-ehemaligen-Boss richtig? Denn nach all der _Scheiße_  die die Regierung schon mit mir gemacht hat, würdest du so etwas doch nicht tun, oder? Du würdest doch keinen dummen Armee-Schoßhund in mein Privatleben bringen?“ „Eigentlich ist das der genaue Grund warum ich ihn auswählte, Tony. Er kennt die Art und Weise wie das Militär arbeitet und ich bin mir sicher, dass er einige gute Meinungen über diese Angelegenheiten hat. Er will nicht mehr für sie arbeiten; wir haben mehrfach seine Daten überprüft. JARVIS hat ihn persöhnlich gescannt. Er ist sehr professionell, intelligent und wenn es sein muss kann er dich sogar beschützen vor-“ Tony schnaubte laut – um ihr zu sagen was er _genau_  zum _verteidigen_  brauchte, aber Pepper stoppte ihn schnell. „Noch wichtige ist: Er ist auch ein großartiger Kerl, Tony. Ich vertraue ihm, dass er bei dir ist. Glaubst du es ist einfach für mich jemand anderen in dein Leben zu lassen? Das ich jemanden genug vertraue, nachdem die Sache mit Obadiah passiert ist? Gib ihm eine Chance. Tu es... für mich?“ Nun das war ein Tiefschlag gewesen, und sie wusste es. Tony seufzte und wenn er nicht so müde gewesen wäre, hätte er sich tierisch darüber aufgeregt. Aber er war müde, er war _erschöpft_ , und am Ende des Tages wäre es wahrscheinlich egal gewesen was er wollte und was nicht. „Fein“, räumte er ein. „Ich werde versuchen ihm keine harte Zeit zu bescheren.“ Pepper beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange, ein wenig näher am Mund als sie es sonst immer tat. „Reifst du in deinen alten Tagen etwa doch noch?“ Tony lächelte und betrachtete ihre rote glänzenden Lippen für eine Sekunde. Pepper hatte ihn soviele male gerettet – zu viele um sie zu zählen. Vielleicht nicht in leben-oder-sterben-Situationen, aber auf anderen Weisen. Kleinere... Sie hatte ihn in jeder Hinsicht nur irgendwie möglich geholfen und für einen Moment wünschte er sich krank zu sein und ebenfalls von ihr gepflegt zu werden. Dass er das ganze Gewicht der Welt auf ihre zarten und doch so starken Schultern legte... und sie ihn noch dieses eine letzte Mal rettete. Doch er wollte natürlich nicht. Sie würde genug auf ihren Teller haben sobald alles gesagt und getan wurde. „Wie ist sein Name?“ Fragte er und lehnte sich zurück. „Welcher?“, fragte Pepper und sag ein wenig neben der Spur aus. Gut. Er hatte sein Spiel noch nicht verloren. Es klopfte an der Tür. „Militär Kerl“, sagte er und richtete seine schwarze Fliege. „Steve“, sagte Pepper über ihre Schulter, während sie schließlich die Tür anschob, bevor Happy da war um ihr zu helfen. „Steve Rowan.“ „Rowan?“ wiederholte Tony und folgte ihr in den hellen Lichtern. Huh. Was für ein Zufall.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Es war natürlich kein Zufall. Es war er. Und fuck, wenn Tony nicht gerade seit über einer geschlagenen Minute auf diesen vertrauten Rücken starrte, hätte er bemerkt wie er sich selber aus einem Gespräch mit dem Vorstands Präsident von Stark Industrie ausgrenzte. Pepper stand neben ihm und starrte ihm Dolche an den Kopf, und ja er wusste es – dankeschön dafür – dennoch konnte er nicht aufhören ihn _an zu starren._

Rowan – _Steve_ Rowan, musste es natürlich sein. Er trug einen Smoking und stand direkt neben einer wunderschönen dunkelhäutigen Frau mit lockigen schwarzen Haaren und mit einem strahlenden lächeln. Er zwirbelte ein Glas Champagner zwischen seinen Fingern und während er nicht wirklich daran interessiert war was seine Begleiterin sagte, schossen seine Augen über die Menge als ob er auf der Suche nach jemanden sei. „Könnten sie uns ein zweites Mal entschuldigen, Mr. Davis“, hörte er Pepper sagen und war schon in Richtung Buffet verschleppt worden. „Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?“, zischte sie ihn an sobald sie außer Hörweite waren und drückte ihm ein Glas Champagner in die Hand. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und starrte immer noch auf den James-Bond-Doppelgänger der nur rund sechzig Meter entfernt war. Pepper folgte seinem Blick. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen aber war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich ihr Blick verfinsterte. „Was ist denn? JARVIS sagte mir du hättest ihn vorher noch nie getroffen.“ „Habe ich eigentlich schon. Gestern.“ Nach einer verwirrten Pause ihrerseits fragte sie schließlich, „Wo?“ „In der Boxing Halle. Happy hatte mich dahin geschleppt nachdem der Hallenboden überflutet worden war – der nebenbei-“ er warf ihr einen spitzen Blick zu. „Ich habe diese Rohre _persöhnlich_  installiert während ich JARVIS im Haus verdrahte hatte. Es gab verdammt nochmal keinen Weg das sie einfach hätten _kaputt_  gehen können.“ Ich weiß. Wir suchen bereits alle nach einem Grund.“ Pepper seuzte und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Warum gehst du nich einfach auf ihn zu, stellst dich vor, sprecht ein wenig. Ich versuchen bei Davis zu retten was ich kann.“ „Hmm... Hmm,“ summte Tony und okay, genau das tat er jetzt. Steve war in ein Gespräch vertieft, aber das kleine höfliche Lächeln verriet, dass er es lediglich als Pflicht sah und nicht aus Vergnügen tat. Gut. Als Tony um die Ecke zu dem abgelegenen Gebiet bog, wo das Paar stand, schien Steve zu bemerken das jemand direkt auf sie zu kam und blickt auf. Er erkannte ihn natürlich auch sofort, genau wie Tony es hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig was anscheinend von der Frau an seiner Seite zu Kenntniss genommen wurde und sich daraufhin eine Sekunde später in die gleiche Richtung drehte um Tony schließlich von Kopf bis Fuß zu scannen. “Mr. Stark”, sagte sie und streckte eine Hand aus, welche er nahm und die Rückseite küsste. “Guten Abend”, sagte er. “Ich hoffe sie genießen ihn, Miss-” “Frau”, korrigerte sie. “King, Veronica.” Verheiratet. Huh. Tony sah zu Steve, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte ein wenig – und wow hatte der Junge ein schönes Lächeln. “Nicht ich”, sagt er, nachdem er Tonys Blick richtig gedeutet hatte. Er griff nach Tonys ausgestreckter Hand und schüttelte sie mit einem festen, warmen Griff. “Es ist eine Freude sie wiederzusehen Herr Stark.” “Tatsächlich. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie für mich arbeiten würden.”, sagte Tony. “Erste Regel: Nennen sie mich nicht Stark. Ich bin Tony und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere schulden sie mir noch ihren Vornamen.” Sein lächeln wirkte ein wenig gezwungen doch er nickte trotzdem. “Richtig, ich denke das tue ich. Ich bin Steve - Rowan, aber das wussten sie sicher bereits. Schön sie kennen zu lernen Tony.” Seine stimmte war fest und seine Augen strahlten freundlich und erweckten den Eindruck das er die Dinge die er sagte auch so meinte. “So, sie sind also ein Ex-Militärs, nicht wahr?” fragte Tony und es schien wie eine Art Tabuwort, denn King Veronica legte sofort eine Hand auf Steve Schulter und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. “Ich sehe dich später, Steve.” sagte sie und gab Tony ein steifes Nicken bevor sie in der Menge verschwand. “Nun, normalerweise erschrecke ich Frauen nicht so.” Fragte sich Tony laut über den plötzlichen Rückzug. “Ganz im Gegenteil, das versichere ich dir.” Steve schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Es lag nicht an ihnen. Militär ist ein sensibles Thema in der Umgebung von Vic.” “Ich glaube ich kann das gut nachvollziehen.” “Ja”, sagte er. “Miss Potts hat mich bereits gewarnt sie nicht mit zu viel – wie sagte sie es – Soldaten Material, zu zu quatschen. Sie sagte mir, sie würden eine allergische Reaktion darauf haben.” Tony schaute nach unten und lächelte in sich hinein. Es war flüchtig, aber zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, fühlte er sich fast normal. Fühlte wie etwas ihn ihm drin einen Weg Richtung zu Hause schlich. “Nun, sie kennt mich am besten, nicht wahr?” “Wenn es ein Trost ist Mr.- Tony... Ich weiß nicht was sie verkaufen oder ähnliches. Ich habe lediglich letzte Woche ihre Rede gesehen...” Tony sah ein wenig amüsiert aus. Wie der Kerl tapfer versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu zügeln, doch das missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln auf seine Stirn war kaum zu übersehen. “...und während ich versuchen würde verschiedene Wörte zu suchen um meinen Standpunkt zu äußern, stimme ich zu, dass der Iron Man Anzug ihr Eigentum ist. Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen, dass ich versuchen würde sie dazu zu bringen den Anzug auszuliefern.” “Gut zu wissen.” Tony nickte. Er würde ja sehen. “Also, wann ist ihr erster Tag? Ich erinnere mich, dass sie mich ein wenig rau und trocken behandelt hast.” Das brachte das Strinrunzel wieder mit voller Kraft zum vorschein. “Ein- Was?” Tony grinste liebevoll. Wie nervös er Mr. Unlesbar gemacht hatte. “Beim Boxen, ansehnlich.” Es war nicht viel, und es war im Nu verschwunden, aber es war ein leichter Rosa Ton auf Steves Wangen für eine Sekunde zu erkennen. Und Tony hielt es für einen eindeutigen Sieg. “Ich erinnere mich nicht das ich ihnen die Zustimmung gegeben habe.”, sagte er und es war zwar nicht das erste, aber das erste _warme_  Lächeln überhaupt das er ihm bisher gegeben hatte. Der Typ hatte ganz klar ein attraktives Lächeln. “Ja gut. Ich bin jetzt ihr Chef. Also könnte ich nur sie bestellen.” Das ließ einen Schatten über Steves Gesicht schleichen, doch er versuchte offensichtlich seinen freundlichen Ausdruck intakt zu halten. “Weil sie immer das bekommen was sie wollen, richtig?” Tony's Augenbrauen hoben sich interessiert. Er hielt Steve Blick stand. Die stille Herausforderung in den tiefblauen Augen erkennent. Er musste den Kerl respektieren für seinen bald-bin-ich-dein-Boss hieb. Tony dachte daran ihm zu sagen, wenn er es nicht tun würde konnte er sich imemr geeigneten Ersatz kaufen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat er dies nicht. “Nicht immer, nein.” sagte er und überraschte sich selber mit dieser Ehrlichkeit. Daraufhin fiel Steves Blick auf Tonys Brust und _f_ _uck_  er musste sich stoppen um nicht auf den Reaktor zu klopfen, um Gottes Willen. Es war eine unnötige Angewohnheit vom Anfang und nun war es eine offensichtlich dumme Sache es zu tun. “Kaum vorstellbar”, sagte er leise und suchte nach Tonys Blick für- was? Eine Öffnung? Ein Faible? Tony schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er brauchte keine andere Person die über ihm schwebte. _Vor allem_  nicht jetzt. Stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf und gab Steve ein anzügliches Grinsen. “Es stimmt. Obwohl, ich muss ihnen sagen das früher oder später jede heiße Blondine wie sie zu mir kommen, und alles tun was ich will. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.” Es funktionierte wunderbar. Hatte es immer. Die offene Neugier auf Steves 'all-American' Geischt bröckelte, sein Blick härtete sich, er straffte seine Schultern und griff die Flöte in seine rechten Hand so fest, dass es geknackt haben könnte. “Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr. Stark, und zu ihrer vorherigen Frage; mein erster Tag ist morgen. Wir werden uns im Flugzeug sehen.” Er drehte sich herum und ging. Tony schüttelte sichtlich verwirrt seinen Kopf. “Was für ein Flugzeug?” rief er ihm nach. “Uh, das müsste das nach.. Monaco sein?, fragte Steve und schaute sich nochmal um als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. “Sie haben _sieben_ große PR-Termine dort.” “Huh,” sagte Tony, weil er sich gerade daran erinnerte, dass Pepper ihm vor einer Woche etwas über den Circuit de Monaco erzählt hatte. Zu seiner Verteidigung; es war heute ein ziemlich guter Tag für ihn gewesen. In der Nacht hatte JARVIS die letzte mögliche Element-Kombination, welche zumindestens analysiertes Potenial hatte um den Reaktor an zu treiben. Doch es was Fehlgeschlagen, aber so episch... Und... naja. Er hatte es schon vergeudet als Pepper in seine Werkstatt kam um seinen bevorstehenden Zeitplan zu unterschreiben. Doch das wollte er seinem neuen Assitenten wohl er nicht erzählen. “Nun, dafür hab ich ja sie.” sagte er gedehnt und stieß sein Glas an der Brust des Kerls für eine gute Maßnahme. “Das, naja sie wissen 'nicht-so-wichtige Zeug'.” Steve strotzte vor Wut; es eigentlich ganz witzig wie es hinter seinen höflichen Maske aussah, die er trug. Seine blauen Augen glühten vor Wut, sein Kiefer war angespannt und Tony hätte zu gerne gesehen wie er zugeschnappt hatte, doch er beherrschte sich wieder. “Richtig”, sagte er so neutral wie möglich und Tony wollte am liebsten applaudieren. “Haben sie noch einen schönen Abend Mr. Stark.” Und mit diesen Worten wandte sich Steve um und ging schließlich ganz weg. Seine Schultern waren angespannt und seine Hände waren tatsächlich zur Faust geballt. Tony sah ihn auf Mrs. King zu gehen. Er tippte ihr auf die Schultern und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Für eine Sekunde sah sie zu Tony, doch dann nickte sie und ließ sich von Steve aus dem Hauptraum führen. Tony ließ seine Schultern hängen und blickte in sein halb-leeres Glas. Er seufzte: sich für einen guten Job selbst zu rösten.. ok, und kippte den Rest seines Champagne runter. Gut. Er sollte glücklich sein eine Person weniger zu haben um die er sich nicht sorgen musste wenn sie auf seiner Beerdigung weinte.

 

 

 

 


	3. Here We Go Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel entstand am: 29 Juni 2017

****Steve** **

 

Der Flug nach Monaco war unerwartet ruhig. Nachdem Miss Potts ihre Teilnahme in letzter Minute abgesagt hatte, erwartete er Stark an zu treffen, um in diesem Fall _auf diesen_ reagieren zu können; wie z.B. auf das Belästigen der Flugbesatzung oder laute Rock n' Roll Musik während des gesamten Fluges dröhnen zu lassen. Nicht dass er sich darauf gefreut hätte, aber es gab Berichte über eine Pole-Dance-Stange und übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum in Starks Privatjets. Und selbst wenn diese Geschichte nicht wahr war, so hatte er zumindest mit mehreren von Starks Beleidigungen und Witzen auf seine Kosten zu rechnen. Ehrlich gesagt erwartete er nach ihrem ersten Gespräch bei der Gala, dass er jede Sekunde dieses Fluges hassen würde. Anscheinend lag er damit falsch. So wie es momentan war, war nicht mal ein leises Summen zu hören. Der einzige echte Sound war das Klirren der Gläser auf der Theke(*) und Starks Fingerspitzen die auf das Tablet in seiner Hand tippten. Als Stark nur ein paar Minuten später eintraf, begrüßte er Steve mit einem kleinen Nicken. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Sitz, wo er sich seit dem unverändert aufhielt. Fast sechs Stunden waren bereits so vergangen und Steve war bald zu Tode gelangweilt. Egal wie irritierend Starks Einzeiler und Anspielung waren, es war um einiges beruhigender gewesen ihn sprechen zu hören. „Du bist unruhig“, sagte Stark ihm gegenüber. Es waren die ersten Worte die er an Steve richtete, während er nicht einmal zu Steve hoch schaute sondern weiter an seinen Entwürfen arbeitete, oder an was auch immer er da heute wieder arbeitet. „Hast du für den nervösen Teil nichts gepackt?“ „Ich bin nicht... _nervös_ “, Steve schnaubte und zwang sich seinen Fuß still zu halten. „Ich fliege einfach nicht häufig, das ist alles.“ „Flugangst?“, fragt Stark desinteressiert. _Die Angst vor der Einfrierung_ , überlegte er mit Blick auf das weite blaue Meer unter ihnen gerichtet. „Ein wenig.“ Nur eine beiläufige Antwort, das war gut. Nur ein kleiner Krümel an Informationen von denen Stark sich fühlen ließ, dass er Steves Charakter genau beurteilen könnte. _Es machte den Eindruck, dass er persönliche Informationen weitergab ohne überhaupt etwas preiszugeben_ , sang er innerlich. Er brachte bereits am Vortag alles durcheinander. Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass Stark erneut unter seine Haut sieht. Stark sah auf und das kleine Lächeln was er ihm schenkte sah nicht mal all zu gefakt aus – sympathisch vielleicht. Er rieb sich achselzuckend seinen akribischen Spitzbart. „Es wird einfacher mit der Zeit. Praxis.“ „Du hattest Angst vor dem Fliegen?“ fragte Steve bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Stark kicherte. „Nein. Ich liebe es zu fliegen. Hab ich immer, werde ich immer. Allerdings wurde Pepper immer häufiger krank, als sie mich begleitete. Jetzt schläft sie wie eine Baby wann immer sie genug Zeit dafür hat.“ Steve lächelte als er die Wärme in Starks Augen erkannte, wenn er über Potts sprach. Er musste sie wirklich sehr mögen. „Das ist gut zu wissen,“ sagte er und meinte es tatsächlich auch so.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Er wusste natürlich von der Presse, den Paparazzi und auch den Kameras. Natasha hatte ihn gezwungen Videos von Stark anzuschauen während dieser gerade von hunderten Blitzlichtern und Mikrofonen umgeben war. Er hatte die grobkörnigen Aufzeichnungen eines vier Jährigen gesehen, welcher versuchte sein erstes Interview über seinen ersten selbst gebauten Motor zu geben, mit Übelkeit mit ansehen müssen wie die Reporter ihn immer und immer wieder seine Erklärungen wiederholen ließen, bis er es richtig gemacht hatte, bis sein gezwungenes Lächeln echt wirkte. Er konnte verstehen warum Stark so unglaublich gut im Umgang mit Medien war. Nach dem er so oft in die enge Getrieben, fotografiert und in so vielen Weisen ausgeliefert wurde war es ihm wahrscheinlich egal geworden.

Und ja – Steve wusste über die Presse Bescheid. Aber kein Video konnte ihn wirklich vor dem Einfluss dieses Momentes schützen. „Atmen,“ sagte Stark neben ihm und plötzlich war dort eine warme Hand im unteren Bereich seines Rücken, welche ihn vorwärts leitete. Er war sich bewusst das Happy auf seiner anderen Seite lief, ihn von dem Chaos isolierte, dennoch.. er konnte nicht klar denken. „Fast da.“ Gott, er war ausgebildet worden um Folter zu widerstehen, hatte gesehen wie tapfere Männer in ihrem eigenen Blut gekrochen sind, da sollte er doch im Standen sein mit ein paar Blitzen umgehen zu können. Es war einfach lächerlich, aber es war einfach zu viel. Er sah wahrscheinlich aus wie ein Reh im Scheinwerfer Licht und morgen würde es überall Fotos von ihm geben.

Starks Hand war sanft, zeichnete mit seinem Daumen Kreise auf Steves Rücken und dann schritten sie durch eine Tür und mit eine Sekunde später war der komplette Lärm verschwunden. Alles war verschwunden und er konnte endlich atmen. „Ja, Nein, Danke.“ blaffte Stark jemanden an, den Pförtner oder vielleicht Happy, er war sich da nicht ganz sicher. Er führte Steve direkt auf einem leeren Flur, stieß ihn gegen eine Wand und hinunter auf eine Fensterbank. „Hey,“ sagte er mit einer festen Stimme und verdammt, er nahm Steves Kopf in seine Hände und bewegten ihn aufwärts. Er musste anmerken, dass Stark schöne Hände hatte. Viellicht ein wenig schwielig, aber sehr warm und fest. Er tippte mit einem Finger gegen Steves Schläfe, seine braunen Augen bohren sich genau in Steves, „Bist du noch da, großer Junge?“. Wie konnte das passiert sein? Bis zu diesem Punkt war er sich sicher alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Er war professionell und höflich geblieben und hatte Stark keine unnötigen Einblicke gegeben. Aber als zweites traten sie aus dem Flugzeug und genau in die Raserei der Reporter, als ob man in eine Blase aus Lärm gestiegen wäre. Die Leute, die Nähe – es war immer noch die USFO. Und er hatte erbärmlicher weise schon verloren. Gott, er musste aussehen wie ein Idiot. Er nahm einen tiefen, leicht zittrigen Atemzug und er straffte seine Schultern so gut er konnte, „Tut mir Leid,“ gab er zu, seine Stimme peinlich kratzig. „Das war unprofessionell.“ „Scheiß drauf,“ sagte Stark während er beide Daumen über Steves Wange fahren ließ, bevor er komplett von ihm abrückte. Steve bemerkte selber, wie er sich für eine Sekunde in die Berührung lehnte, bevor er sich zur Besinnung rief. Stark lächelte auf ihn herab und sah ehrlich erleichtert aus. „Noch einmal: Übung macht den Meister und all diesen Mist. Du hast es bisher gut bewältigt. Danke, du bist ein Schatz.“ Es dauerte einen Moment bis Steve begriffen hatte, dass der letzte Teil des Satz nicht auf ihn bezogen war, sondern viel eher auf die Bedienung die gerade mit einem Tablett halbvollen Gläsern vorbeilief. „Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu früh dafür?“ fragte Steve sobald sie wieder alleine waren. Stark bellte vergnügt und schaute reichlich amüsiert und nippte an dem was Steve schon als Whisky erkannte hatte. „Schau mal, du klingst jetzt schon wie Pepper. Du wirst in kürzester Zeit ein sehr professioneller Schmerz in meinem Arsch sein. Ich bin wirklich ein glücklicher Mann.“ Und Steve konnte trotz des Trainings, allen Information über Stark, nicht sagen ob dies gerade sarkastisch gemeint war oder nicht.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Von da an liefen die Verabredungen reibungslos genug. Stark triefte vor Charisma in jedem Interview, hielt Smalltalk mit jedem in dem Restaurant, verteilte Seitenhiebe an Personen die er nicht mochte, ohne das dieses etwas mitbekamen, und auch als er sein drittes Glas Whiskey leerte schien er nicht im geringsten betrunken zu sein. Es war wirklich sehr beeindruckend. Das war definitiv Starks Element und er war wirklich eine Kraft der Natur. Das war auch der Grund warum es ein paar Minuten dauerte bis Steve die Veränderung in Starks Haltung bemerkte. Er sprach gerade zu einem Mann mit blonden, kurzen Haaren und einer Brille. Sein beige Anzug war nicht annähernd so extravagant wie Starks blauer, aber er versucht den Anschein zu machen. Der Typ erreicht, dass sich Stark mit ihm und einem blonden Reporter – welchen er noch von der unbekannten _Ich bin IronMan_ Pressekonferenz kannte. Sie langweilten ihn anscheinend mit was auch immer sie versuchten ihn zu überzeugen. Aber es war nicht nur Langeweile. Starks Ausdruck war... leer geworden, als ob es ihn nicht interessierte wie ermüdend das alles hier war. Als ob es nicht wichtig war. Steve schaut auf sein Papier und ging die Namen darauf durch. Sie hatten kein anderes Meeting mehr bis nach dem Rennen, aber er kannte den Typen immer noch irgendwoher. Er kramte in seinen Erinnerungen die Liste von Starks Geschäftspartnern und Konkurrenten durch und gerade als er sich erinnerte wo er das Gesicht schon einmal gesehen hatte, bestätigte Stark seine Vermutung: „Schau Hammer, wenn du was erfinden solltest das auch funktioniert, dann werde ich dir sicher ein Plätzchen geben.“ Stark stand auf und ging langsam zu dem Platz zurück wo Steve stand, während Hammer so aussah als ob gerade jemand seinen Hund getötet hätte. „Steve, Schätzchen, Hammer braucht ein Plätzchen,“ informierte ihn Stark als er seine Schulter im vorbeigehen streichelte. „Ich-,“ antwortete Steve, unsicher ob er darüber etwas tun sollte oder ob es Starks Code für _einfach nett lächeln und absolut nichts machen_ war. Als Stark auch nach 10 Minuten noch nicht zurück war, begann Steve nach ihm zu suchen. Die Tür zur Männertoilette war angelehnt zurückgelassen worden. Er riskierte einen Blick hinein und sah Stark über das Waschbecken gelehnt, einen seiner Daumen im Mund. Da war eine kleine Maschine in seiner anderen Hand, nicht viel größer als ein USB-Stick und es dauerte einen Moment bis Steve die Inschrift lesen konnte. _Blood toxicity_. Vielleicht überprüfte er gerade sein Alkohollevel? Aber 53 Prozent schien ein wenig zu hoch für Alkohol zu sein, richtig? Auch wenn Stark viel getrunken _hatte_. Im Badezimmer seufzte Stark tief und für einen Moment sah er so unerträglich besiegt aus, dass es hart war nicht weg zu schauen. Das – alles das – war nicht der Mann, über welchen Steve so viel gelesen hatte. Es war zu der Annahme verleitet, dass Stark immer seinen Weg fand, und wenn er ihn nicht finden sollte, dass er sich selber immer einen neuen pflasterte. Aber der Mann vor ihm? Doch dieser Mann war nicht mehr auf der Suche und Steve erwischte sich selber dabei, dass er lieber gesagt hätte, dass Stark das übertriebene Arschloch war mit dem man rechnen würde. „Noch mehr schlechte Ideen?“ fragte der Mann leise auf sein Spiegelbild starrend. Steve runzelte die Stirn, holte sein Handy raus und machte leise ein Bild von dem kleinen Gerät bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück in den Speisesaal ging. Er schickte das Foto zu Natasha und fragte sie, ob sie irgendwelche Ideen hätte um was es sich auf dem Foto handeln könnte. Eine Minute später vibrierte sein Handy schon.

 

_Wir werden das prüfen. Fury denkt, dass etwas in Monaco passieren wird. Behalte ein Auge auf Stark - Natasha_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Der Name von dem _etwas_ war Ivan Vanko. Steve wusste nicht was ihn mehr verärgerte, dass Stark es geschafft hatte durch seine Finger zu gleiten und einen seiner törichten Alleingänge in Form eines spontanen Rennens bei dem Circuit de Monaco zu machen, oder das Steve nicht in der Lage war ihm irgendwie zur Hilfe zu eilen falls die Situation zu riskant werden würde. Als Vanko Starks Auto in zwei Hälften zerschnitt, sprintete Steve so schnell er konnte und sein Körper es erlaubte, zu der Rennbahn hin. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht seine gesamte Schnelligkeit ausgeschöpft, aber der Gedanke langsamer und zu einem Level eines normalen Menschens zu kommen, war ihm in diesem Moment nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Er hatte sein Schild nicht bei sich – es war immer noch in seinem SHIELD Apartment in Los Angeles – so konnte er nicht viel tun ohne sich selber zu enttarnen. Er war gerade rechtzeitig am Schauplatz um zu sehen, dass Happy Hogan einen Koffer vor Starks Füße schmiss. Die Rüstung entfaltete sich wunderschön um dem Mann und Steve hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass sich die strengen Augen von Iron Man für eine Sekunde genau in seine bohrten bevor Stark sich in das Kampfgetümmel warf. Steve beschäftigte sich selber damit Menschen aus dem Weg zu führen, während er immer ein wachsames Auge auf den Kampf hatte. Er würde eingreifen wenn es sein müsste, sein Schild hin oder her! Aber für jetzt hielt sich Stark noch gut. Er schleifte Happy zu den Tribünen oder vergewisserte sich, dass niemand sonst noch im Umkreis des Schleudertraumas war. Aber plötzlich schrie jemand neben ihm und es dauerte einen Moment bis Steve begriff was passiert war. Iron Man kniete auf dem Asphalt, einer der Peitschen um seinen Hals geschlungen. Die Elektrizität schien genau durch die Rüstung zu zirkulieren, Funken flogen in jede Richtung. Steve schien wie in Trance. Er griff nach dem nächst besten Objekt in seiner Nähe – was aus einem der Straßenschilder, die zuvor kaputt gegangen waren bestand – und brach das Schild von seiner Position ab um es in die Richtung von Vanko zu schleudern.

Neben ihm fluchte Happy laut auf, aber Steve achtete nicht auf Details. Das Schild fuhr durch die Luft und traf Vanko genau im Nacken. Das Schild zeigte zwar keine große Wirkung, weil es vor allem nicht aus Vibranium gemacht wurde, aber es lenkte ihn lange genug ab, sodass Stark wieder auf stehen konnte. Aber anstatt sie weg zu packen begann er damit seine Peitschen um seinen ganzen Körper kreisen zu lassen. Die Funken wurden noch intensiver und Steve konnte sehen wie seine ganze Rüstung erzitterte, aber dann war er plötzlich genau vor Vanko und zog die glühende Scheibe aus dem Kabelbaum heraus. Der gewünschte Effekt trat sofort ein. Vanko sank auf seine Knie und die Elektrizität, welche noch zuvor durch seine Peitschen floss erstarb komplett. Stark gab ihm noch einen Kick zur Vorsorge während er auf ihn herabsah, die Frontplatte unbewegt wie immer. „Du verlierst, Stark.“ schrie der Mann während er Blut in Starks Richtung spuckte. Er lachte fröhlich auch dann noch als ihn die Polizei verbrachte. „Du _verlierst_.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Stimme hinter der dicken Wand war gedämpft, doch Steve konnte trotzdem jedes einzelne Wort hören. Natürlich war er der Einzige der dazu in der Lage war. Die Männer an seiner Seite tippten verzweifelt auf ihren Handys herum oder sprachen leise miteinander. Niemand schenkte dem Gespräch in der Zelle Aufmerksamkeit. Niemand konnte.

„Hey Tony bevor du gehst,“ sprach Vanko. „Palladium in der Brust. Schmerzhafter Weg zum sterben.“ Steves Augen verengten sich. Er hatte schon von dem Palladiumkern gehört. Es war einer der wenigen Details welche SHIELD über den Arcreactor bestätigen konnte. Es war eine Stromquelle, nicht wahr? Er hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, weil nur eine Sekunde später Stark sich aggressiv durch die Tür drängte. Als er Draußen war holte er einen zitternden Atemzug und traf Steves Blick. Da waren überall kleine Schnitte und Wunden in seinem Gesicht und er war einer der irritierend schönsten Männer die Steve je gekannt hatte, weil er sogar so – sogar so zerschlagen und müde wie er jetzt war – immer noch eine Augenweide war. „Was schaust du so.“ knurrte Stark, seine braunen Augen wild und verletzlich. Dann schubste er sich selber von Steve weg, drehte sich um und marschierte durch den schwach beleuchteten Flur. Die Manager des Bereiches folgten ihm wie Hunde und murmelten ihre Entschuldigungen in allen möglichen Sprachen. Steve holte sein Handy heraus um seine sichere Verbindung mit SHIELD aufzurufen. Es wählte automatisch Nataschas Nummer während Steve langsam begann der Gruppe nach Draußen zu folgen.

„Palladium,“ sagte er sofort als er das Abnehmen auf der anderen Seite hörte. Sie waren immer so wenn sie übers Geschäft sprachen – kurz aber auf dem Punkt. Es braucht nicht ausführlich sein. Wir erwartete verschwendete sie keine Zeit mit Formalitäten oder sonstiges und er liebte sie dafür. „Das Element was den Arcreactor antreibt.“

„Vanko sagte das es Stark töten wird.“ Es war eine kleine Pause zu hören wo Natasha mit jemanden sprach, aber er konnte nicht wirklich etwas verstehen. Fury wahrscheinlich. „Tatsächlich,“ sagte sie nach einem Moment, „Das macht wirklich Sinn. Nicht das Palladium, ich meine wir wissen wie die Scheiße funktioniert, aber das Stark stirbt? Das erklärt vieles.“ Steve nickte und dachte zurück an die letzten Informationen in Starks Dateien. „Die große Spende, Potts zur CEO machen, über seine Hinterlassenschaft sprechen..“ „Ja,“ stimmte Natascha zu.

Steve stoppte und schaut über seine Schulter zurück zu Vankos Zellentür. „Vanko-“ „ Ich werde in selber in den Eisschrank bringen.“ Bestätigte sie was er schon erwartet hatte. „Er wird für eine Weile kein Tageslicht mehr sehen, keine Sorge.“

„Gut. Sie sie vor Ort?“

„Klassifiziert,“ sagte sie und er konnte schon fast ihr Lächeln sehen. Er verdrehte seine Augen und schnaubte einen Seufzer. „Gut. Ich werde mehr über das Palladium raus finden.“ „Mach das. Ich werde mit Fury darüber in reden.“

„Wenn es ihn tötet...“ startete Steve, aber die Leitung war schon tot und plötzlich fühlte er sich ein bisschen hilflos. Ein bisschen hilflos und ein bisschen verloren. Wenn der Reaktor wirklich der Gar ausgehen würde, würde ihn keiner reparieren können, richtig? Es gab nur eine Person die die Besonderheit davon verstand und wenn er nicht schon eine Lösung ausgeschlagen hätte, so war vielleicht nicht mal eine da. Vielleicht starb Tony wirklich.

Und vielleicht gab es wirklich keine Möglichkeit ihn zu retten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Das Rennen mitzufahren, wie Steve die letzten Stunden immer wieder erzählte, gehört nicht zu den Top 5 von den dümmsten, leichtsinnigsten Sachen die Tony in seiner Vergangenheit je gemacht hatte. Neben ihm lehnte Sich Pepper zurück in die Couch während sie ihn betrachtete. „Ich sage nicht das du nicht geschockt sein solltest, oder enttäuscht, oder sogar wütend. Du kannst von mir aus all das sein. Ich _ermutige_ dich sogar alles davon zu sein. Es ist notwendig diese ganzen Gefühle zurückzuhalten wenn es um Tony geht. Was ich versuche zu sagen ist, dass du darüber nachdenken solltest ob du lernst damit umgehen zu können, weil er sich nicht ändern wird.“ Sie gab ihm einen spitzen Blick. Steve lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück um die echten Nachrichten vor ihnen anzusehen. Die Medien waren in Raserei und nahmen jede Kleinigkeit auseinander, welche Tony in den letzten Wochen gemacht hatte. Aber am meisten waren da Nahaufnahmen von Iron Man wie er Vankos Reaktor in seiner Handfläche hält und ihn im nächsten Moment in Stücke bricht. Direkt daneben war eine Aufnahme von Tonys Anhörung und wie er sprach, wie weit weg alle noch davon waren die Iron Man Rüstung auch nur _ansatzweise_ nachzubauen. Die gute Seite war, dass es keine Aufnahmen von Steve gab wie er auf der Rennbahn unterwegs war oder wie er das Schild warf, aber vielleicht hatte SHIELD sich der Sache bereits angenommen. Er schaut aus dem Fenster, ein endlose Ozean vor seinen Augen. „Hast du?“ „Hm?“ fragte Pepper geistesabwesend während sie schwindelerregend schnell auf der Tastatur herumtippte. „Damit umzugehen.“

Sie lachte humorlos. „In gewisser Weise, ja. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht immer einen Herzinfarkt bekomme wenn er sich in gefährlich Situationen wie diese wirft.“ Sie legte den Laptop beiseite, indem sie ihn auf dem Wohnzimmertisch platzierte. „Schau, Steve. Ich weiß, dass Tony zu viel sein kann an seinen guten Tagen. Nicht nur durch Iron Man oder Leuten wie Ivan Vanko. Er ist grenzwertig rücksichtslos und egoistisch und manchmal vergisst er sogar, dass es andere Personen auf der Welt gibt. Er schläft und isst nicht wie jeder andere. Er wird Meetings vergessen und seine Versprechen nicht halten. Aber das ist nicht mal das schlimmste. Was bringt dich dazu ihn wirklich zu hassen von Zeit zu Zeit? Das er versucht seine wahren Gefühle hinter seiner _Maske_ zu verstecken. Was er über die Jahre perfektioniert hat. Er wird sich immer darüber lustig machen was wichtig ist. Er wird versuchen dich abzulenken von dem, was wirklich in seinem brillanten Gehirn vorgeht.“ Sie hielt inne während ihr Blick zu den Treppen wanderte, welche runter zur berüchtigten Werkstatt führten, welche er noch sehen musste. Und ihr Gesicht sah so verzweifelt aus, dass Steve sich genauso fühlen wollte. „Aber die Sache ist..“ setzte sie leise fort und schaut zurück zu ihm. „Am Ende, lohnt es sich alles.“ Aus irgendeinem wahnsinnigen Grund konnte sich Steve sogar vorstellen, dass das stimmte. „Wie das?“ Pepper zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke das ist etwas was du für dich selber herausfinden musst – wenn du möchtest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass James, Happy und Ich alle verschiedene Gründe haben, welche uns für alle die Jahre schon an Tonys Seite halten.“ „Was sind deine?“ Es war wahrscheinlich aufdringlich so etwas zu fragen, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, plötzlich überwältigt von der Notwendigkeit zu verstehen, zu _lernen_. Pepper seufzte und schaute weg, ihre Augen noch mal auf Treppe fallend. Sie waren warm aber distanziert, was im Kontrast zu ihrem Gesicht stand, welches gehärtet mit heftiger Entschlossenheit war. „Als ich anfing als Tonys persönliche Assistentin zu arbeiten, war es eine wirklich gute Chance, ein.. Sprungbrett. Und über die Zeit war es denke ich sein Genie, welches mich durch seine ganzen Exzentrizitäten durchhalten ließ.“ Sie schaute auf die Monitore an der Wand. „DUM-E, JARVIS, auch die Waffen, welche er baute.. es war erniedrigend ihm zuzuschauen, weißt du? Ist es immer noch, aber jetzt...“ Sie atmete ein während sie mit ihren Schultern zuckte und ihre Stirn runzelte. „Ich brauche ihn als Ganzes.. und glücklich vermute ich.“ Steve blickte nach unten, seine Augen flatterten zu und das Engegefühl in seiner Brust verstärkte sich. Draußen pfiff der Wind. Die Palmenblätter raschelten und tanzten. Und er überraschte sich selber mit der Realisation, dass er es ebenso wollte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als Steve endlich den Weg zur Werkstatt geschafft hatte, war Pepper bereits zu einem Notfall-Treffen aufgebrochen. Auf dem Rückflug nach Malibu hatte Tony nicht ein einziges Wort zu ihm gesprochen. In der Tat hatte er sich in eine andere Kabine zurückgezogen, sich selber dort drin eingeschlossen und vorgegeben Steves Klopfen nicht zu hören. Steve war froh, dass Pepper ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte zu bleiben und gefragt hatte ob er ein Auge auf Tony haben könnte, während sie weg war um allen zu versichern, dass Tony - eigentlich – nicht seinen kompletten Verstand verloren hatte und das Stark Industrie immer noch der einzige Besitzer mit der Arcreaktor Technologie war. Sie hatte ihm einen der Gästezimmer gezeigt bevor sie gegangen war. Es war ein sauberer, offener und unpersönlicher Raum, welcher ihn an seine Wohnung von SHIELD erinnerte. Laute Musik schallte durch das Treppenhaus als Steve auf dem Weg nach unten war. Ein Lied von AC/DC – es war gut zu wissen, dass zumindest _einige_ Dinge die er über Tony gelernt hatte wahr waren. Er stoppte vor einer Glaswand. Die Oberfläche war abgedunkelt und es praktisch unmöglich für Menschen mehr zu sehen als Schatten. Aber für Steve? Eher nicht. Tony saß hinter einer menge von Bildschirmen. Da waren Hologramme in der Luft um ihm und während Steve dies bereits gesehen hatte, gab es dennoch Unterschiede zu dem womit SHIELD arbeitete. Es gab blaue Lichter, welches herumsprang, Schemen drehten sich in der Luft, Nummern und Formulare bewegte und veränderten sich überall. Es war irgendwie schön. „Die Zeit und Optionen laufen dir davon,“ sagte eine etwas verdeckte, mechanische Stimme hinter der Glaswand und – das war Jarvis, oder nicht? Tony starrte auf etwas was auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm zu sehen war und was immer er dort auch sah, es brachte das 'besiegte' Erscheinungsbild, welches er schon in dem Badezimmer in Monaco gesehen hatte zum Vorschein. „Unglücklicherweise ist das Gerät, welches dich am Leben erhält, gleichzeitig das, welches dich töten wird.“ Steve stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus. Es war also wahr. Der Arcreaktor _tötete_ ihn wirklich. Tony schob sein schwarzes Sweatshirt hoch, hielt es mit seinem Mund fest. Es war das erste mal, dass Steve einen direkten Blick auf den Reaktor werfen konnte. Es gab nie ein Bild, nur vage blaue Umrisse unter Tony Klamotten. Aber jetzt, auch durch das dunkele Glas und auch aus der Entfernung konnte er jedes einzelne Detail erkennen. Die Scheibe war ein scharfer Kontrast zu Tonys Oliven farbige Haut, aber das blaue Licht war trotzdem nicht angreifend, es war kalt und ein wenig beruhigend. Leider konnte Steve auch die Linien drum herum sehen, das schwarze Netz, welches nicht natürlich aussehen konnte. Was machte das Palladium mit ihm?

Tonys Finger umklammerten das Gehäuse und zogen den Reaktor mit einem Schwung heraus. Es öffnete sich und Tony drehte es herum bis ein – oh mein Gott – brennender Chip heraus fiel. Steve entschied sich genug gesehen zu haben. „JARVIS?“ fragte er während er an die Decke sah. „Hi... uhh...Ich bin – Mein Name ist Steve. Ich bin Mr. Starks neuer persönlicher Assistent. Kannst du mich rein lassen? Ich muss mit ihm reden.“ Er hörte wie JARVIS seine Anwesenheit an Tony weitergab. Der Blick des Mannes flackerte zu der Tür und für eine Sekunde sah es so aus als ob er direkt Steve anstarren würde. Er sah unentschlossen aus und biss sich wiederholt auf seine Unterlippe. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, verklemmte den neuen Reaktor in seiner Brust und dreht ihn herum. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid Mr. Rowan. Es ist zwar schön sie kennen zu lernen, aber ich befürchte Mr. Stark ist momentan unwohl zumute.“ Großartig. Sein erstes Gespräch mit dem KI und JARVIS log ihn bereits an. Es war vermutlich Weise besser ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen. Von allen die er kannte, hatte er Tony bisher noch nicht gesehen. Steve seufzte und versuchte Tony nicht direkt anzustarren, aber er schaffte es nicht seine Augen von ihm loszureißen. Der Mann lag jetzt halb auf seinem Tisch, atmete flach als ob der Prozess vorhin seine ganze Willenskraft gekostet hätte. Auf irgendeine Weise fühlte Steve wie sich sein Herz zusammendrückte und er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Er hatte sich selber geschworen, dass er seine Distanz einhalten würden, das er – was? Tony hassen? Nein, so war es nicht, aber was auch immer er gerade fühlte war eine gefährliche Sache – er wusste es. Es war kein Mitleid. War es _nicht_. Er hatte vorher Mitleid empfunden und was er jetzt fühlte war bestimmt kein Mitleid. Es gab keinen Weg um zu beschreiben was er noch fühlte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er die letzten Monate vorsichtig versucht hatte, die Vorstellung von Tony Stark zu definieren. Als ob er absichtlich mit geschlossenen Augen und Ohren gewandert wäre. Er hatte freiwillig in die andere Richtung geschaut und hatte so hart versucht sich selber von der Genauigkeit zu überzeugen von all diesen Dateien und Berichten, sodass er sich nicht die harten Fragen stellen musste. Als er Tony nur ein paar Tage vorher getroffen hatte, wollte er ihn so verzweifelt ignorieren als Mann und ihn einzig als seine Mission kennen. Es wäre so einfacher gewesen. Einfacher sich auf Distanz zu halten. Und auch einfacher sich selber versteckt zu halten.Es wäre auch einfacher gewesen wenn er Tony gehasst hätte für das was er sich selber antat. Und dabei hatte er irgendwie geschafft den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu ignorieren und die Anspannung in seiner Stimme. Die Art wie er anscheinend die Leute stumm bat hinter seine Maske zu sehen um die Verzweiflung zu sehen, welche er darunter versteckte. Und alles was Steve getan hatte, war es zu ignorieren, weil er die Wahrheit nicht sehen wollte. Tony war nicht der Mann den er geglaubte hatte zu sehen. Er war naiv zu denken, dass er nur an der Oberfläche zu kratzen brauchte um Gold darunter zu finden. Der Mann vor ihm war weniger als ein Schatten – weniger als ein Geist. Seine Augen waren leer, seine Haut blass. Da war Dunkelheit überall um ihm drum zu. Doch irgendwie sah er nicht schwach oder gebrechlich aus. Es sah gelassen – emotionslos – aus und es war das erschreckendste was Steve jemals gesehen hatte. Die Wahrheit war die: er war nicht gewollt mehr in Tony Stark zu sehen, als er geglaubt hatte was er war, weil – wenn er begann mehr in ihm zu sehen... würde er zugeben, dass der Mann darunter jemand war, welcher eine tiefe und erschreckend faszinierende Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

Währenddessen versuchte Tony sich in der Werkstatt aufzusetzen. Die düstere Verzweiflung in seinen Augen verschwand und mit einem zitternden Seufzer rollte er sich auf den Rücken. „Schalte alles ab J., ich werde ein Nickerchen machen.“ „Sehr gut, Sir.“

Steve hörte ihn kaum. Sein Verstand war eine Maße aus realisieren – von Gefühlen. Er wollte darein gehen und Tony so lange schütteln bis er _etwas_ unternahm deswegen. Er musste ihn dazu bringen, dass er _mehr_ tat als stumm auf sein Todesurteil zu starren.

„Mr. Rowan, gib es einen anderen Weg ihnen zu helfen?“ JARVIS Stimme schreckte ihn aus seiner Träumerei auf. Er blinzelte und schaute nach oben. Da war kein Vorwurf in der Stimme des KIs. Es war eine Bemerkung und nicht mehr – nur die Sanftheit in der Stimme überraschte ihn, aber sie war echt und er fand, dass es keine Art von Argwohn bei ihm auslöste. Als er wieder Sprach klang seine Stimme klein und unsicher - sein Geist tausend Meilen entfernt von wo er gerade vor einem bloßen Moment gewesen war. „Ja ich..“ begann er. „Kannst du ihm sagen, dass ich über Nacht bleibe? Ich kann ihm später etwas zu Essen machen... wenn er möchte.“ „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Stark über ihre Auskunft Bescheid weiß.“ antwortet JARVIS. Der Satz hörte sich zu einstudiert an als das er zufällig hätte sein können und Steve wusste, dass er damit von ihm gedemütigt wurde.

Steve seufzte. „Danke.“ „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sir.“ Wie erwartet tauchte Tony die nächsten drei Tage nicht auf und wie bei allem anderen von Tony Stark wusste Steve nicht was ihn mehr nervte: Die Tat an sich oder das es die Macht hatte ihn so störte.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit für eine andere Vorgehensweise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) ich selber kenne das Wort, nur ich weiß nicht wie ich das für die erklären soll die keinen Plan haben. Am besten ihr googelt es unter dem englischen Begriff 'Galley area' dann müsstet ihr bei Bildern schon eine Erklärung gefunden haben^^


End file.
